Kyo Nijimura
|mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = |seiyuu = |voiceactor = }} is a side character featured in JoJolion. Kyo is the Higashikata Family household's housekeeper. She is eventually revealed to be the daughter of Holy Joestar-Kira and thus Yoshikage Kira's younger sister. Kyo is a Stand User who wields the autonomous, chilling Stand, Born This Way. Appearance Kyo is a beautiful young woman with long, black hair which is normally tied in a bun with the exception of her meeting with Josuke with her hair down. She wears a maid's uniform consisting of a black blouse and a white apron decorated with two pins that resemble lightning bolts and the letters G and U on each pin. And on her head, she wears a chin-strapped black hat also decorated with the letters G and U. Her pantyhose are patterned with stars, and her shoes were designed with a bow-knot. When confronted by Josuke, it is revealed that she bears a star-shaped birthmark near her left shoulder. Personality Kyo typically performs all the duties expected of a maid and shows no emotion whatsoever. It is eventually revealed her emotionless demeanor is a facade when Josuke asks her if she attacked him on the Higashikatas' orders. Kyo reacts harshly to this, calling her masters "the goddamn Higashikatas". She also threatens to kill Josuke if he approaches Holy, apparently out of more personal reasons, shedding tears and becoming more emotional.JJL Chapter 16: "Paisley Park" and "Born This Way" (5) pp.21, 23 After Josuke finally gives into her demands, she breaks down and reveals that they knew each other in the past, and she is surprised that he has really lost all of his memories. She also points out the seams in his halved eyeballs and tongue.JJL Chapter 16: "Paisley Park" and "Born This Way" (5) pp.28-29 Abilities Nijimura's Stand Born This Way is an automatic Stand that activates when the person she has targetted opens something. It manifests as a humanoid Stand riding a motorcycle that produces extremely cold winds, capable of freezing water vapor in the air. History Kyo is born from the union between Holy Joestar-Kira and Yoshiteru Kira, and she is Yoshikage Kira's little sister. Although aware of her mother's illness, Kyo took no part in helping Yoshikage steal and keep the Locacaca from the Locacaca Smuggling Organization. Instead, wary of the Higashikata, she infiltrated the Higashikata Family, posing as an unrelated maid and taking the name "Nijimura" to investigate their secret. After the earthquake of March 11, Kyo discovers the supernatural properties of the soil near the Wall Eyes, which can exchange parts between two buried objects. Meeting Josuke Upon entering the Higashikata household, Josuke Higashikata is coerced into taking a family photo. Kyo appears and attempts to remove his hat, causing Josuke to feel threatened, and ask who she is. Norisuke Higashikata IV answers for her and introduces her as the Higashikata family's housekeeper. When Norisuke shows Josuke around the house, he tells him to ask Nijimura for anything he needs. Later, as she helps Yasuho Hirose exit the premises, she relays a message from her employer that Yasuho is not allowed near the Higashikatas' house again. Seeing that Josuke has investigated her family tree and taking him for an enemy, Kyo unleashes her Stand, Born This Way, on Josuke just as he decides to go see Holy. Nonetheless, Josuke escapes Born This Way and surprises Kyo standing near the hospital. After a struggle, Josuke manages to defeat her, but Kyo stays aggressive and warns Josuke not to approach her mother. Josuke decides to be diplomatic and concedes, leading Kyo to trust him. Examining his face, Kyo notices that Josuke's eyes and tongue are in fact a blend of two organs. Kyo subsequently leads Josuke to the Wall Eyes and shows him that he is a fusion of her brother Yoshikage Kira and another person. For the rest of the story, Kyo takes the backseat and only makes minor appearances in the background. Hato's Boyfriend When Hato brings her boyfriend Tamaki Damo home, Kyo is the first to be liquefied by Damo's Vitamin C. She spends the rest of the fight in a liquefied state. Chapters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Gallery CiwdD (1).png|Kyo serving breakfast BetterScan.png|Kyo's Birthmark NijimuraJosuke.png|Kyo answering Josuke's questions AupQx.png|Nijimura as an emotionless maid cjojos-bizarre-adventure-part-008-jojolion-3742035.jpg|Kyo Protecting Holy Joestar Kyo attacked by Vitamin C.png|The first victim of Vitamin C's attack Trivia *Her name references the Nijimura brothers of Part 4. Beyond their family names being the same, her given name continues a pattern: the Oku of Okuyasu means 100 million (108), the Cho of Keicho means 1 trillion (1012), and Kyo means 10 quadrillion (1016). *The “GU”’s on her clothing stand for Going Underground: a song by The Jam which was the original name of Born This Way References Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Joestar Family Category:Minor Allies Category:Living Characters Category:Living Characters in Part 8 Category:Nijimura Family Category:Kira Family